A smart socket usually refers to a socket with a built-in Wi-Fi module, and can be remotely controlled to turn on and off by a client installed in a smart phone. Timing information of the smart socket, such as a corresponding timing instruction (turn-on or turn-off) being executed at a certain time, may be set by the client installed in the smart phone, so that a user can conveniently control an electric equipment, such as a water heater, connected to the smart socket.